Zemyx: Right now i have you
by Xiorin
Summary: Demyx and Zexion is now going to collage but he doesn't want to tell Demyx his sectet love for him
1. When i met you

The door slowly opened in the darkness. A small but noticeable creek sounded as the door stopped. As the boy walked in his room. In this night of Halloween the bats flew above the heads of young children reaching each door for sweets. All but one child. He sat alone in his room reading. The door bell rang _RING _but he ignored it. _RING_ it rung again over and over till the blunette placed his book down and walked over to the door.

"I don't have-" A young blond the same age stood in front of his door. No costume, no candy bag only dripping wet clothes from the sudden rain.

"H-hello." The boy looked terrified. "I lost my mom but I don't know where she is." Zexion looked at him closely. He wore a black t-shirt and a pair of jeans. The two six year olds starred at each other.

"My brother's not home but I guess you can stay, _only_ till he comes back and calls someone to get you or something." he lets the blond in. he glared in amazement to the small house. "Sit on the brown chair and let me get you a towel." The blunette walked out of the living room as he took a seat. The blond still looked around the room.

Zexion walked in and handed him a white towel. "Whats your name?" The blond looked up from drying his hair.

"I'm Demyx. Whats yours?" The blond sounded less afraid now that he felt safe inside a warm home. The blunette looked outside the window of running people finding a way out of the rain. One fell on the ground and Zexion laughed. "Thats not very nice You know."

The dark child looked at him. "I know but the person is laughing too." He pointed out the grin on the mans face.

Demxy looked closer at the man. He looked like he was in his early 20's or so (just a simple guess) with black hair. There was another man he had light blue hair. He had a scar on his face It looked like an X. and the man that fell had a scar too. But he was also wearing an eye patch.

"Zexion." The blunette said in the sudden silence.

"Uh...." Demyx looked at him.

"My name is Zexion." The blond looked back out the window. The two men approached the door. The one with sky blue hair took some keys out of his pocket.

"Well nice to met you Zexion." He small blond smiled. The blond was glad to final find someone to help him. He went everywhere to find someone to help him find his mother but, none of them helped him. Just said, _What the hell go find someone else I'm busy!!!_ then they would slam the door.

The living room door opened as the two rushed inside. "Dam it's raining cats and dogs Zexion." the man in the eye patch looked at him and saw Demyx waving a little hello. "Zexy who's this." The light headed blue looked at Demyx.

"Ya who is this?" the tall men scanned him closely.

Zexion got off the couch near the window. "This is Demyx, he lost his mom somewhere in the rain so I let him in." The young blond bowed to his elders something Zexion wouldn't be caught dead doing.

"You lost your mommy hu kid." He held his hand out. "The name's Xigbar." Demyx took his and and shook it.

The other tall man walked towards him."Hi I'm Siax, Zexion's big brother.." to Demyx the two men looked harmless and were really nice. "Zexion go get me the house phone."

The young blunette nodded and rushed to the phone then handed it to his brother. "Here." The tall man took it and pointed to Zexion's room.

"Go inside and play or something while we call someone." Xigbar said shuffling his hand in Demyx's hair. "Well get you back to your mom kay kid." Demyx smiled. Xigbar didn't like kids that much but he was only kind to Zexion and anyone who knew him.

"Come on Demyx let me show you my room." The blunette walked to his room as Demyx followed. Zexion's room was small but neat for a boy his age. There were no sight of a pile of toys in his room only a large bookshelf nearly filled with books. Posters of the batman's Joker it gave Demyx the chills. There was a small desk with a small gray night lamp on it. The only child's toy Zexion had was a Batman, Spiderman, Joker, Wolverine, Transformers and a collection of Jack Skellington action figures. All on a nice neat shelf. Demyx sat on the Dark blue bed and saw a small T.V. On the dresser. Next to it a DVD player. "Want to watch a movie?"

Demyx nodded. "Don't you ever play with those action figures.." The night Child opened a drawer filled with movie boxes.

"Take your pick," Demyx walked over and looked for a movie. "I don't really play with the action figures." Demyx scanned and kept looking.

"How come?" He pulled out a movie called _Van Helsing. _(Yes it is a good movie)Then he handed it to Zexion.

"Because," He said slowly, "Xigbar gave them to me as a gift, He said that I should At least have some thing to say I'm Six and I need more fun things in my room. But he gave me a couple of books with them too." Zexion popped the movie in the player as it began to load.

"Really, wow. Hey do you have a mom or dad?" Zexion shook his head.

"They died when I was three and Siax has been taking care of me." The blond looked down thinking he shouldn't have asked that question. "What about you your mom and dad must be worried hu."

Demyx looked up. "Ya well I only have a mom, my old man left us." the movie started to play. "Right now all I got is my mother." Zexion looked at him then at the screen.

"You sure you wanna watch this movie you might get scared or something." The blond looked at him

"No I won't wait and see."


	2. Now and Never

Chapter two

An hour have passed and the room was dark the only light was coming from a small T.V. Demyx enjoying a movie with Zexion. Watching Van Helsing slay the vampires.

"I told you I wouldn't be scared." The blond said poking him.

"All right so I'm convinced." The two had there eyes glued to the screen waiting for something to happen. Xigbar sung opened the door in surprise scaring Demyx.

"Sorry didn't mean to frighten ya." the eye patched guy said. But with a sudden appearance Xigbar's eyes saw the television set and sat down right be side them.

Moments later Saix walked down the hall way wondering why he didn't come back. He opened the door slowly but no one noticed. Xigbar was to busy watching T.V. The power shut down in an instant as he looked around a flash of lightning appeared.

'Would you look at that." The light blue man said as he sat on the ground. And saw the two boys sleeping on the large bed.

"And I was watching the best part." Xigbar said as he stood up and petted Demyx. "Any luck on getting a hold of the kid's mother." Siax looked at him.

"Nope not even a clue." Xigbar sighed. "Do you think she vanished or something?" The other man looked at his best friend.

"I don't know But the kid might not see her again." They both starred at Demyx. "They said that a women named Diana Collens have been missing for about a month now."

Demyx lifted his head a little hearing the last name Collens. "Collens," He said softly "thats my last name."

Xigbar covered the children up with Zexion's blanket. "Go to sleep kiddo you need to rest got it."

Demyx gave a little yawn. "Got it." Then went back to sleep.

The two walked out of the room slowly to let the two sleep. "We should tell him tomorrow." Siax sat down on the couch.

"Do you think he has been looking for his mother every where. He did look a little pail." The two talked the rest of the night.

The sun burned bright on Zexion's eyes as Demyx opened the curtains. "Dem what are you doing. Close the curtains the sun is too bright." The Six year old whined.

"Zexion you need to face the light you know. Its not good for you to stay in the dark all the time." Zexion placed his pillow over his head. As he felt it slowly slip away.

"Demyx!!!" the young raven child grabbed a hold of the pillow before it got out of reach. The blond tugged harder trying to take the pillow away.

"Zexion get up you can sleep when your dead." the pillow slipped out of Demyx's hands as fll on the wooden floor. "Owww."

the door opened with a little creak. "Hey you guys up yet?" Xigbar said peeking through the door. He saw the two boys laughing. As the older man wore an apron. "What real men arnt afraid to where anything. Not just anyone can where this you know." The two burst with even more laughter as he struck a victorious pose.

"So?" Said the small blond as he smelled the aroma of food. And calmed his self down so be able to speak. "What you cooken. Warrior of the kitchen."

"Just so happens I'm makin French toast for breaky." He smiled when he said French Toast. Zexion waved his hand in front of Demyx to get out of his gaze of the soon to be his French toast.

"We will be right there." The man with the eye patch nodded. And closed the door. "Dem." Zexion said as he looked at his new friend.

"Hu?" He came out of his gaze and saw that Xigbar had left. "Do you think that the toast will be covered in whipped cream?" He smiled thinking about how hungry he was.

"You will soon find out." Zexion tossed him a pair of black jeans and a dark blue t-shirt. "The bathroom is right beside the T.V. Go get dressed you smell like wet dog." The blond looked at him then smiled.

"Thanks." He walked in the bathroom seeing it was just as clean as his room. But it reminded Demyx of the sky and the clouds.

Zexion gave a sigh and threw himself on his bed resting for a short moment. He rushed to sit up when He heard the door knob move.

Demyx walked in and looked at himself. "You clothes some how make me feel stupid." The blunette shook his head.

"So they might be a little worn out but it's the best I have."

"Well, ok if you say so." There was a loud growl. _Growl _ The blunette waited to see if it would gowl again. _Growl._

"Did you hear that Dem?" The blond looked at him.

"Hear what-" _Growl_ . Demyx looked at his stomach. "Oh that, it was my stomach its starving."

Zexion opened the door to the hallway. "Then come one lets shut it up before it eats you alive." Demyx laughed at the thought.

The arrived at the kitchen as the two older men were already eating. "You guys are late." Cried out Xigbar as he looked at there plates of food getting cold.

"Sorry." Demyx said as he took a seat. Across from the men. Then Zexion took a seat next to him.

They all ate. Then a moment later. "Demyx how long where you looking for your mother?" Saix said waiting for a response.

"A while." he said sadly. "But," He continued. "You don't mind if I stay that is till the police find her?" They all looked at each other.

"Sure but only, _only _till we find you mother."


	3. The life i want with you

_Thirteen years Later... _

Demyx and Zexion yawned in class as the teacher slammed a yard stick on there desks. "Demyx, Zexion!!!!" She yelled out in furry. "Stop falling asleep in class you two!!!" The two teens still yawned and didn't hear a word she had said. There sensi has had enough of not having them paying attention in class for almost a year. The end of their senior year. And now they will be out of her sight.

"Zexion." Demyx called out as he lifted his head from the desk. The blond poked him so he could be able to hear him. "Sensi is getting mad at us." Zexion waved his hand around.

"Dose it really matter. She gets mad for everything." He went back to sleep mode. The bell rang. Everyone walked out the door in a rush as it was the last class and the last day of school. Zexion got up sleepily with Demyx by his side. As they walked out side and it started to pour.

It started to rain. It hit harder and harder. The two walked through it."I can't believe that it has been thirteen months." the blond poked his arm. 

"Months of what?" The blunette noticed he was thinking out loud. Demyx poked him waiting for an answer. "Thirteen months of what Zexy?"

"Nothing just thinking out loud." ' I wonder if I should tell him that I-' there was a large honk. It was a car with Siax in the driver seat.

" hey you two its raining like hell and you two are walking around like if it was nothing. The two nodded.

"I like the rain." said Demyx well of course he loved the rain he was the only person I the world that Zexion can think of think of that is in the swim team but now all he has to do is nothing at home like if the team had disappeared now that he can't go in the clear school pool any more.

"The clouds are dark and the rain doesn't bother me." Zexion's hair was getting all damp and wet. As it soon started to hail.

"Now you get in the car. You don't want to wake up to a head ache do you?" the door swung open and the two had no other choice but to step into the old rusted down van. "So when are you two moving out of the house?"

"Tomorrow we rented an apartment on the other side of town." The like blue headed man nodded.

"Thats great."

"how is that great?" Siax laughed as he parked the car.

"Because now you two will be able to live on your own." Zexion sighed as he walked out of the door and into the house with Demyx. " I will be going to a meeting today so just stay home."

The house was spotless not a speck of dust in sight. They walked into there room. The room had on bed on the opposite side of each other and had a book shelf in between them. And a suit case on each one.

"Come on lets pack!!!!" Demyx hurried to his case and started to empty his drawers.

"Zexion sat on the edge of his bed thinking, wondering, 'should I tell him or not, what if I freak him out ' there was one of Zexion's books on top of Demyx's dresser.

"Here Zeku." the blond said handing him his book. Then waved his hand in front of him. "Zexion?" still no response. He sat right beside him then skimmed through the book. "Lets see"

Zexion grew out of his deep thought. Then saw Demyx reading his journal. "Dem what are you doing!!!" he snatched the book out of his hand. As he turned red.

"What." he looked at Zexion. "Your red." he poked his face gently. Then placed his left hand on Zexion's forehead. "Your warm?"

Zexion removed Demyx's hand out of the way so he could see him. "Ya and you point." He saw Demyx place his other hand on his own forehead.

"No your warmer than me and face it your always icy cold. Do you have a fever?" Demyx's face was really close to Zexion's. (Really close)

"I-I'm fine Dem." The blond shook his head.

"No your not your warmer than warm and your studdering."

"So dose it really matter if I am a little warm." Zexion dazed into Demyx's eyes.

"Yes it does. It means your sick and that you need to rest."

"No." Zexion got up from his bed. Demyx stood up as well but tried to put Zexion into bed. "Dem I said no I need to pack my things."

There was a sudden shake in the ground. Everything moved side ways and knocked down everything that were on the shelves.

The earth quake knocked Zexion and Demyx over as they both fell to the ground. After the shaking had stopped and the books stopped falling.

Zexion opened his eyes and saw Demyx on top of his unconscious. "Dem?" The blunette tried to wake him up. Nothing. 'I wonder if this will work' Zexion slapped Demyx gently. "Dem?" There was no response to his call.

'It might work this time.' Zexion placed his lips on Demyx's. The blunette was about to remove his lips away from Demyx's till he felt a tongue go in his mouth. The Gothic teen's eyes widened.

A moan came from Demyx as he kissed his best friend slowly. There kiss became beeper. And Zexion pulled him away slowly

"Zeku?"


	4. We will love, or not? The love will int

A/N: Ok I was not so sure which one to put I like made two parts to the last chapter I'm gonna make it like a sad ending in the other one its gonna be a bonus and how... you know when im in the second to last chapter I'll post it or but it as a Bonus in my sort list so now ^^ This one will continue the other ending is shorter and would make this seriez look like it only look enjoy this seriez kay I'll post the other one when I have time

Chapter 4: We will love, or not?/ The love will intertwine

The blunette is still in shock of what his dear friend had just done. 'H-he kissed back? What!'

"Zeku...I-I'm... I'm sorry." The dirty blond apologizes as he tires to get off his best friend but a pile of old dusty books stopped him from doing so. Zexion is cherry red from that shock that just happened moments ago. And turned so Demyx couldn't see his face.

"Wooh!" A voice comes from the open door as Xigbar glances at the two teens on top of one another. "So what happened here." You could see that the eye patched man had that face on, the I am thinking wrong face.

"Xig stop daydreaming. The quake dropped the books on us, so can you get us out of hear." Zexion said in a semi-Yelling and in a semi-I'm-Not-joking kind of tone.

"Alright, sheez you don't have to talk like my mother."

All the book were in boxes and everything that ever belonged to them were put in Xigbar's Accord.

"So looks like you two are gonna move in the other side of town hu." Demyx nodded as he placed the last box in the car and closed the back door.

"Well since you two are going to leave us, I might as well give you my car here."

Zexion walks out the house with a cookie in his mouth and talks. "Xig you don't have to give us you car." The ponytailed man patted the dark teen's back. "Aww don't worry Zeky." Saix drives in front of the house with a racing Mustang. "I have this baby." He shows off his new shiny car. You could see the neighbors drool seeing the new car as they could never afford one.

"Thanks Xigbar, Goodbye." He hugged the man he knew since he was three good bye. "It's not like Your gonna die. At least your not going to barricade our fridge anymore." Zexion laughed a little as the attempt of making him laugh work.

"I see thanks." A honk comes from the car as the time was flying by. He hugged his brother and waved good-bye.

The way to there apartment was completely silent and long. "So, Dem." Zexion said in the awkwardness. "Ya." The dirty blond said slowly.

"Were are we going exactly?"

"To our new house." Zexion looked at him curiously. "House?" Demyx nodded. "Ya I forgot to tell you, it's a one room house with a small living room and kitchen, with the bathroom inside the room."

"And your just telling me this now." Once again the dirty blond nodded.

Zexion sighed as the Blond parked as he held a box on his lap. "What's in the box Dem."

He took out a playing card out of the small box that had a nobody sign on the back. "It was in my pocket when I met you it's the only thing I have of before I knew you."

Back at the house

"So Saix, you still found anything that finds more info about Dem?" The blunnett sighed. "Sorry nothing. Remember that card he always had with him."

The gunlover nodded. "Well I found out that cards like that come in only one playing deck, and that deck is the only one of its kind. Even though his mother died we should find more evedence."

"So you think that that woman had more family than her son, All her records show she had no family and all she had was Demyx, all I can make out is that there is someone hiding something that might know the kid right."

Siax nodded his head once again.

"Zexion. Can I tell you something?" The night teen looked up and nodded. "Well I want to tell you that," He didn't continue but paused for a moment he shock his head and took his keys out to open the door. "Nevermind."

"You sure?" Demyx nodded.

"Demyx, Is that you?" A voice came from the other yard. "Dem!" a pink haired teen walks and greets Demyx with an open hug.

"I thought we would never see you again." 'we who?' The dirty blond thought. A blond girl walks out of the house next door.

"Goddammit Marly your taking too-" She stops talking and a happy expression pops out of the angry tone. "D-Dem?"

'Do I know these people?'

"Demyx it's me Larxen, and this pink pansy is Marluxia." The pinked haired teen glarez at her. "Hey who are calling a pansy you flower lover." She slaps the back of his head.

"Well you might not remember us but we will help you." Marluxia said with a smile.

"Who's this?"

A/N: Ok now I have this part done and overwith and now for me to go one to the next chapter haza 3


	5. People from his past

A/N: As you can see added Marly and Larxen into this part of the seriez. Sadly Larxen it Demyx's cousin. Shock. Anyway there was someone that knew Demyx but would only go after him if he could have a hint where to find him. So like hellz review plz if u like my story

Chapter 5: People from his past.

"Who's this?" The pink haired teen says out of random. The dirty blond calls Zexion over. "This is my house buddy Zexion" The blunette waved at the two strangers.

"We are Demyx's childhood friends." The dirty blond could not remember the two only their faces but not the people themselves.

"You just moved next door then Dem. Now we can see each other again."

The blunnett seems confused of what they had meant about childhood friends or he thinks they tried to say early childhood friends as he recalls he was Demyx's best friend since he found him in front of his doorstep when they were six.

"Dem?" All of the teens started at each other. "We have to go, we will come by later got it." The dirty blond nodded as the two argue about something but are to far for the blunnett and the dirty blond to hear them.

"Do you know them?" Demyx shook his head. "But, I remember them from somewhere I just don't remember where."

The dirty blond opened the door as the first thing you see is a white room with nothing but emptiness.

They carried all there belonging out of the car and set them inside. There were two mattresses but no nightstand. "The delivery man said they will send it here tomorrow." Said Zexion calmly and sleepy.

"Wanna make a book case Zeky?" The water teen asks as the other threw himself on one of the mattresses that was on the bedroom floor. 'Sure.' You could hear him say as his head was facing the fluffy mattress.

"All righty then." The dirty bond threw himself on the other mattress. 'We start tomorrow.' He said as the sound from his voice was barly noticeable.

The next morning there was a smell of coffee as Zexion woke up not because of the smell but cause of the bright light.

"Zeky." The smiling teen says as he held a bag off pancakes. "I got breakfast." The night teen did not respond as there was a flying unused brand new empty CD thrown at the wall meant to hit the dirty blond.

"That was a warning the next means war." The goth reader said sleeply. "Doesn't it always lead to war." Demxy sat down next to the sleepy head as he was always a morning person and Zexion was the complete opposite.

"Pancakes." You see his eyes adjusting to the light. "Can I have mine now." The dirty blond distanced the pancakes away from the reader.

"Not till you take a bath you smell."

Zexion frowned. "Can I eat now?" He tries to snatch the bag away but fails. "No. If you eat now you will never bathe." Sad but true.

The blunnett snatches his bag of pancakes and walks to the other side of the room eating them. "I win."

A fork flys across the room as it hits the wall. "The battle has only begun rival. This means war" There is a ring on the door as you see pillows flying everywhere.

"I'll get it and Dem." You see an innocent look on his face. "If you eat my food you'll see the afterlife." Demyx smirks after he leaves the room. "I already have, you."

The blunnett opened the door and Marluxia is in front of the door as he hit his head thinking he is still knocking on the door.

"Is Demyx here." He said in a tone that if he said yes it would sound hopeless to even drop by this morning. "Ya." The pink haired man smiles. "Come in I know you want to."Zexion said in a low voice. The pink pansy walked in seeing that the house is filled with small boxes here and there.

"You don't have much here do you." The blue haired teen sighed. "Nope its so empty here." Marluxia sat on the pillow that was suitable for a chair. Demyx walks in the living room seeing the teen's pink hair right away.

"Hello." He said happily, he would always greet people with a smile when he was not angery.

"Hi, Larxene wanted me to give you guys a welcome prez." He took out an invitation. "We were having this party and wanted to invite you guys."

Demyx smiled again. "Really." Marly nodded. "See you at seven." The party was at seven. Zexion opened the envelope. It read:

_Random Party _

_Time: 7:00 pm_

_Day: Saturday 5 Of this month_

_Were: Live Oak Street 5758_

(Just to say this is a random address I'm not sure it even exists)

"Well are we gonna go Zeky?" The dirty blond stared at him as he waited for a response. "Sure why not?"

A/N: In the party is when the fun shall begin :) I'm still working on the other part of the story here is a hint Zexion and Demyx do not end up together but ruin there friendship. That sucks does it not. Well the dont end up together but one of them dies because of Luxord. He tries to take Demyx back but then at the same time tries to kill Zexion so he could stay out of his way once again. Well you will soon find out when I update the other alternate ending for this seriez :3


	6. I knew I saw him

Chapter Six: Party, drunk people, and hate?

"Yay we are gonna go!" The dirty blond yells in excitement. As he throws a pancake to the wall. "Dem lets try not to destroy this house thats why we need to fix everything first then-" For some reason there was a bat coming out of the small chimney that looked like it has not been used for decades.

"Dem?" The dirty blond was not there in the living room seeing that he had no business in the what so ever. "He eats his pancakes happily with no worries in the world well except...

"Zexion?" Demyx said in a serious tone. The gothic teen brought his whole attention to the water addict. "What if more people that know me like Marluxia and Larxene are there and are happy to see me but then what if they want me to go back or..."

There was only silence for a brief moment in the bedroom. "Now Demyx, even if you want to go it is your choice if you want to stay o go, if you don't want to go they can't make you. Right now you are an adult. And you are free to make your own choice dirty blond smiled but that smile didn't last very long as soon as he started to think again.

"But-but Zeky what, what if like I want to go back but then I-" The night teen knew what his best friend was trying to tell him.

There was another knock on the front door but this time it didn't sound like Marly would hurt such a sweet door.

Zexion left the room once more to see who and why the person was their and breaking down the new front door. As the blunnett opened the door there was a man, he looked like he was british or an english it was hard to tell. His hair was light blond almost the same color as Demyx's hair. 'surly this can not be his father they don't look alike.' Zexion mentally slapped himself. 'You fool don't jump tp conclusions.'

"Hello." Zexion said rather dully. The man nodded as a greeting.

"Tell me," He said. "Does a young man named Demyx live here?" Zexion nodded. "What might be your purpose here sir?" the British man said nothing. "May I have a word with Demyx please?" The man asked but in a different form.

"What is your purpose here sir?" Zexion repeated the question for the second and last time.

"I am Demyx's uncle Lord Luxord Collens, I own all most of the land in this area."one of Zexion's eyebrow's raised up in suspicion.

"Wait here a moment sir." He said closing the door and getting the dirty blond. "Dem?" Zexion asked rather curiously.

"Hu."

"Do you know anyone with the name Luxord Collens?" As the dirty blond heared the whole name he had rushed to the door.

"Hello Demyx." The brithish man said as he knew that he would come and open the door but the door was not yet open. "Uncle!" he said under his breath. The pail teen looked at Demyx as he cluttched up his fists. 'Why is he here, he has had time to look for me and now in my life is not the time.' Demyx took a deep breath as he slowly opened the door.

"How are you my boy I have been looking for you in ages."


End file.
